


Who Else Could I Be

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Mythology, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, myth Loki - Fandom, myth Thor
Genre: Contest, Meta, Mythology - Freeform, Other, it's gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://tothetwelve.tumblr.com/post/77943158292/hello-hello-uvu-im-holding-my-first-fanfic is holding a fanfiction contest on tumblr and I wanted to enter! Please feel free to comment or like on my tumblr page. If you are a writer please enter as well! I'd love to see other peoples ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Else Could I Be

_So different…and yet…_

Loki did not move closer to the man. He could see everything he needed to from here. So much of their traits were shared. The tall, long legged build. The way his face reflected a certain aquiline serenity as he sat in the café reading a stack of papers in his hands. He was entirely absorbed in his own little world, paying no attention to the passersby as they went for their tea and scones.

Of course they were not a mirror of one another. A head full of dusky brunette curls wreathed his brow like a tussled crown. His eyes were a deep bluish-grey that reflected a charming disposition. And there was a general air of contentment to him, a satisfaction that Loki had never felt as his own quality. As always, he longed to poke at the facade and tear through it. To find the innate dark nature of humanity that was always such a delight to play with.

But he stilled himself. He had not visited Midgard for the sake of a little sport. Not today at least.

A large hand relaxed on his shoulder. “Well?”

Loki nodded. “He is certainly a fit match. But where on earth did you find him?”

Thor shrugged. “I found him after watching one of the cinematographics they are so fond of on this realm.”

“Movies. They just call them movies now.” Loki reminded him casually.

The burly god settled in beside him on the couch. “Right. I forget sometimes. These centuries go by so fast.”

“You need to start remembering better. It isn’t like it used to be. People notice little things now and it give them cause for speculation. We are always being watched.”

“You have always worried enough for both of us little brother.” Thor smiled and drank his coffee easily.

“Only because you insist on not worrying at all.” He said with an irritable mood. Still, he couldn’t help but smile as Thor licked the rim of coffee off his blond stubble. “Did you find yours?”

“I did.” He took out Loki’s netbook pulled up the Firefox icon. He typed in the words: _Chris Hemsworth._

Loki looked it over. “Yours is a closer match.” He noted. Tall, muscular, beautiful in every way. Practically a human Thor already. _That might actually be a problem._ “He isn’t a byproduct is he? Remember we used to come here fairly often in centuries past.”

“It’s possible.” The Thunderer admitted. “I was always…less than careful with my affections. Still, it doesn’t matter if he is does it. Not this far down in the generations?” He looked sincerely worried and Loki frowned.

“It shouldn’t. Besides there is no guarantee he is at any rate. It could be mere coincidence.” Loki kept reading as Thor began to eyeball the man he had been spying on. “Wait…this Hemsworth has a family?”

“A wife and a child.” Thor said absently.

“You know that’s a bad idea!” Loki hissed angrily. “They notice. Family members always notice when something’s changed.”

“But he’s clearly mine!” Thor argued hotly. “Look at him!”

The trickster god scowled but had to admit it was true. The resemblance wasn’t just uncanny, it was perfect. “Still…the parallel theory isn’t an absolute. It may simply be coincidence. But that doesn’t change the fact that we‘ve never picked people like this before.”

“Like what?”

“You know, actors. People consistently in the public eye. It’s easier if we choose those nobody notices. Better to live a quiet life in anonymity than risk being found out.”

“And if we were?” Thor blustered. Of course he would argue that. Nearly a thousand years of hiding and skulking about. Keeping clear of the limelight that not so long ago had brought worshipers and sacrifices to their altars. Loki was at his core a creature of secrecy and whispers. But Thor…

Thor could never do anything less than be bright and brilliant.

Still… “Because we both know the risk. You know the death that befell Odin. And Frigga. And Even Sif!” Loki glared at him with hard green eyes. “You know what hunts us.”

The burly man closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “ _Aederen_ _af guder_.” Thor closed his eyes and his brow furrowed heavily. But he nodded. ”I know brother. I know.”

Loki relented and laid a comforting hand to his shoulder. ”I know you miss them. I know it still hurts. But we are the last of Asgard...the last gods of a pantheon that has long since been bereft of worship. It is no longer about the Thunderer and the Trickster...Loki and Thor who shared many adventures.” He gave a sad smile. ”These days it is all about survival.”

”Should I find another mortal then?”

”No. No I think this one was meant for you. But you will have to study him relentlessly Thor. Perfect him. Some small traits are easily overlooked but if you mean to be a husband to this woman and a father to this child...”

”I shall. But what of this man here? This is the first I have seen of him.”

”I have had my eye on him for the better part of a year. Ever since this body began to wear thin on me. He is an actor as well, but he is not terribly well known yet.”

Thor took another drink of coffee. ”He is very unlike you. I see the physical resemblance but...”

”I know. There is a strangeness to him...an easy quality.” Loki straightened his jacket as they observed the young man. ”I rather like it though. It may be that I could do with a bit of ease in my life.”

”Do you have your second? Just in case?”

A nod. ”Shouldn’t need him though. Look at this one. He’s so damn close he’s perfect.”

”Bit blond isn’t he?”

”We can change that.”

”Well...have it your way.” Thor stood up and straightened his clothing. Loki looked him over and arched his eyebrow.

”Where are you off to?”

”I need to start on Hemsworth. If the _Aederen_ is looking for us again we won’t have long.” Thor and Loki clasped arms for a moment, silently wishing the other luck. ”We will meet in the next life brother, as we have in the ones before this...”

”And shall in the ones after.” The sorcerer of Asgard watched the other man walk from the cafe, the little bell on the handle clinking together. In the moment between the first click and the second, the doorway was empty. Loki smiled to himself. _Took you long enough to learn that trick you bastard._

The man was still sitting there, eyes locked on the papers in his lap. The god licked his lips and strode over, his fingers tightening into his palm.

”Excuse me.”

Loki decided that the man’s eyes were far more vivid up close. There was that split second of familiarity humans always seemed to have. A sense of awe that was so ingrained in their subconscious that they could never fully be rid of it. No matter how modern their world became. Now they merely attributed it to deja vu. But he found himself enjoying that moment as it flitted through those brilliant eyes.

”I’m sorry may I help you?”

”Yes I believe you can.” Loki sat down across from him, the grin of a Cheshire cat on his face. ”You don’t know me, Tom. But I know you. And I do believe we can be somewhat...mutually beneficial to one another.” The man looked around at the sudden stillness of the cafe. It wasn’t that anything had stopped happening. More that the sound of it all seemed far away from this moment.

Loki’s grin became wider. ”In your hand is a script you’ve been sent by your agent. It’s the opportunity to take on the role of a lifetime. A role that can change your life, your career...everything.”

Tom chuckled and sat forward. ”Well yes actually. I just audition for the role of Thor...”

The dark haired man shook his head. ”Ah but that’s not the one. In a few minuets, you will receive a phone call. And when you do, you’ll realize just what has begun to fall into place here. You will accept the role and when you do, you will accept me.”

The gentleman chuckled softly, looking a little embarrassed. ”Sir are...you flirting with me? I mean if you are it’s terribly flattering but...”

The god put a finger to his lips and shushed him. ”I suppose in it’s own way this may be considered the most intimate of invitations. But you needn’t worry about that now. Your phone is about to go off.”

A buzz sounded in the stillness and Tom reached to check for it. ”It’s Brannagh.” he said, the papers for the script in his free hand. He hesitated to answer, looking from the lit screen to the strangers face.

”Of course it is. Didn’t I say it would be?” Another disarming smile. ”Answer it. Go on. I’ll wait.” He sat back politely while Tom answered the call. He pretended not to be paying attention but rather looked at the ambient artwork on the walls until he heard the beep of the phone call ending.

He looked at his guest with wide eyed suspicion. ”Who are you?”

The pale man leaned in close and whispered softly. ”Why Tom, don’t you know me?” Their eyes locked with fierce intensity and there was a moment of perfect synchronization as their lips moved. ”After all, you’re going to be me.”


End file.
